


No Heroes, Villains

by forest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, possible ot3?, post-character death, yuri-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest/pseuds/forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its a tad yuri-centric pls forgive. i honestly dont know what to tag this im crying and im a mess because i ship dennis/yuri but also dennis/gongenzaka and this kinda turned into its own thing please god help me</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heroes, Villains

**Author's Note:**

> IMS ORRY IF THIS SUCKS SAVE ME

What a mess this all turned out to be.

Pink eyes zeroed in on the vacancy in his friend’s face encased in the piece of reinforced paper with disdain.

This card isn’t good for anything. It doesn’t have a soul inside of it anymore, he’s sure of. It’s just a blank smile he’s never seen his dear partner use before. Something so lifeless couldn’t possibly house the light that was once in those marble-like eyes. Something so fragile, so easy to bend and tear couldn’t be the resting place of his… love.

Ha, now that it’s too late now, it’s so much easier to speak the truth.

Yuuri couldn’t be the monster he’d wanted to be for the sake of Leo and his ambition. It was a dream almost to have legions of soldiers beneath his command, to have every echo of a human being crying in his wake. His mere footsteps through a dimension were remembered and he enjoyed it. No duelist could match him and alongside him was his Robin, the sidekick to every hero.

It occurred to Yuuri once or twice that they could’ve been the villains in all of this but it did not salt his resolve. It was fun. It was _thrilling._ It was the life he’d wanted ever since he could parse thought and make wishes. Power was his to command and where he lacked, Dennis made up for it.

How peculiar to chase after thoughtlessness was he, to think that it’d be preferable to have no feelings and to be a machine for slaughter, chortling with glee with every foe felled. Instead he wound up being unable to suppress the one useless emotion at his repertoire.

Yuuri’s hand moved swiftly to press the card face down into his desk while his other mingled with the lines in his face, tracing the wet crevice where his tears slid down into before finally falling off, free, much more than his friend could ever be.

It was nothing more than a job and he’d grown so used to his company. The boy wanted to believe himself so much more hollow and animal than human but the truth was, his heart still beat and wanted what it wanted.

No, he’d never considered what words to use or how to express it. Yuuri had never wanted anything from him but his explicit existence, his continued breathing. Something so simple and easy should’ve been easy to keep. Such a promise didn’t need promising. That’s what he believed.

The sound of his own labored breathing was disgusting to him.

No more… magic tricks. No more disappearing acts. Dennis had went and outdone himself.

More than anything else, Yuuri knew that there was a possibility someone might miss him just as much and that nearly made his stomach turn. Dennis’s existence was a bright one and he believed anyone with a single ounce of good in them could see it. Yuuri didn’t think himself to be a good person but maybe… if Dennis had wanted him to be.

Dennis had been the only candle in his empty votive of a being.

And yet… he’d saw him pine, make mentions of that boy he’d met in Standard. Sometimes he felt that Dennis’s denial was only to sate Yuuri’s feelings. He’d wave his arms and claim it was a small interest, nothing close to infatuation, but Yuuri could see what his partner could not.

At first Yuuri boiled, frothed with anger and all the unpleasantries associated with jealousy, the prospect that his only friend was being stolen away by someone else… before it gave way to a sad sort of complacency.

Yuuri couldn’t be a monster when it came to Dennis. For him and him only he could try to be… selfless.

Turning his eyes back toward the card resting on the table, wondering if it’d smile more if placed in front of the one he loved, Yuuri’s eyebrows unfurled like the blooming flower petals they were and his heart sank.

For Dennis only, he could…

.

. .

. . .

The lancers had split up to search the towers.

Obelisk soldiers at Leo Akaba’s command were dispersed while Yuuri was given his own objective. As per usual, securing the girls were his primary directive but you’d never know it based on the footsteps he took.

Dropping from the ceiling with a soundless, abrupt entrance unbefitting of his typical fanfare, Yuuri set his sights on the lone soldier with the billowing red sash. His legs nearly buckled as he folded down into the jump, resting in a kneel as his eyes focused on the much, much taller man.

His reaction was to be expected.

“You…!”

With a voice too numb, he replied, “I am not Yuya. You know this.”

Already cocking his arm back with his duel disk shimmering into full view, Gongenzaka took his pose, the spitting image of any grand martial artist and Yuuri extended the card in front of him.

Gongenzaka’s face paled.

“D… Dennis.”

“He would’ve wanted _you,_ to have this,” Yuuri spoke very plainly, holding all the hurt out of his cadence.

Regarding the card with a cold chest, Gongenzaka wasn’t sure if this were a trap of sorts or whether… Yuuri truly wanted him to inherit these feelings. The freezing silence between them only served to tighten the grip on Yuuri’s heart. His voice growled and his teeth snarled.

“Don’t you get it!? This belongs with you, not me!”

“I understand you. But why are you doing this?”

Yuuri brought his voice back down.

“Does everything have to be a fight? If that makes it easier for you then come! Show me you can protect this card with your life or I should kill you right here!”

With a swivel of his wrist the sword was drawn and his heart was laid on the disk. Gongenzaka replied in kind, his eyebrows furrowing in agreement.

“If I should win, be a man and lay your sword down once and for all!”

Yuuri’s eyes dropped to pinpricks.

“What?”

“You talk about what Dennis would have wanted, then follow up with it! Follow your friend to the end, to where he wanted to be!”

Every edge of Noboru’s face was etched so finely with his determination. There was no fear nor hesitation. Yuuri wanted to oppose but…

If Dennis believed in him, then maybe.

He could be the one to save him.

“Fair. I won’t hold back.”

“Good.”


End file.
